


Ties That Bind

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck me pumps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[**nolivingman**](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/) for a little Christmas-y present. Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** for the beta!
> 
> Originally posted 12-24-07

They drop Nick off at his flat, promising to spend the next weekend watching rugby with more Guinness than three men can legitimately drink, and hollering half-drunken goodbyes as he disappears through the door. The driver asks for the next address and Matthew doesn’t even glance back as he gives him the house street and number. Alice’s breath catches a little and she squeezes Ioan’s hand and he laughs, low and warm and hot against her hair.

The ride takes forever, but eventually, the house comes into view and Ioan’s opening the door while Matthew’s paying the cab. Ioan helps Alice out, the warm scent of Matthew lingering on the suit coat that he loaned her and Matthew taps the cab on the roof as it pulls away. Alice’s shoes are like a bright beacon and Matthew throws his arms around Ioan’s shoulders as they follow her up the steps and into the house. The door’s barely shut before she’s cursing the heels and trying to balance and untie the god-awful ribbons.

“Easy love,” Ioan assures her and moves behind to support her as she leans into him. He kisses her hair, breathes against the hollow beneath her ear, inhales her and Matthew and all the things in between as Matthew sinks down in front of Alice and slides his hands down the satiny slickness of her dress, the silky nylon of her stockings. Ioan watches over her shoulder, his eyes narrowed with want and hunger.

“Hideous, these things are, Alice.” Matthew teases her as he undoes the first ribbon and unwinds it like it’s some sort of restraint, his long fingers sliding over the blood red fabric. He eases the shoe off her foot and guides it down to the floor, running his fingers up to the hem of her skirt again before turning his attention to the other foot.

“Seems to me,” her voice is slightly breathless, no doubt from the warm slide of Ioan’s hands up her stomach to her breasts and then back down, teasing her, and from the faint brushes of Matthew’s fingers against her ankle, “you said they made me look like I wanted to get fucked, Matthew.”

He smiles up at her from his knees and licks his lips, his eyes flickering for a moment to Ioan. “Didn’t say they didn’t serve a _purpose_ , just that they’re amazingly ugly.” He frees her other foot and tosses the shoe aside then gets to his feet, hands sliding up her legs, her thighs, pushing up the short skirt until he can feel the garters that hold her stockings. He groans and buries the sound against her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers as his fingers ease the clip free.

Alice gasps and Matthew can’t help but chuckle, the sound cut off as Ioan’s hand slides down, covering Matthew’s on Alice’s bare thigh. Matthew looks over, lips warm and damp from Alice’s kiss, and leans in, catching her between them as his mouth closes over Ioan’s.

Ioan slides Matthew’s hand up, over, letting his fingers graze against the lacy thing Alice is wearing beneath her skirt. Matthew groans against Ioan’s mouth, fingers pressing, curling against flesh. Alice gasps again and Ioan makes a low noise so deep Matthew can feel it rumbling along his spine like a muted bass line.

Alice’s breath is warm in Matthew’s ear as she nips at his earlobe. “Not wearing the shoes anymore, Matthew. Do I still look like I want to get fucked?”

He presses his finger harder, slipping it past lace and silk and whatever else naughty knickers are made of and feels warm, wet flesh. Alice huffs a breath that catches in Matthew’s short curls, against Ioan’s skin as he turns his head to kiss her. “Think Matthew’s answering that question for you, Alice, love.”

Alice moans into Ioan’s kiss as Matthew’s finger slides inside her, thrusting shallowly. She shifts, putting her weight against Ioan as she spreads her legs further, inviting Matthew in. Matthew smiles his approval and slips another finger inside her, letting them both go deeper as he sinks down again, mouth over her breast for a moment, then her stomach then gone as his free hand pushes her dress up and her knickers down.

“M-Matthew…” she gasps his name as he bends his head, his short curls feathering against her skin as he leans in and lets his tongue just graze over her skin. She shudders and exhales heavily, turning her mouth to Ioan again, stealing a hard, hungry kiss from his lips as Matthew’s tongue parts her flesh and tastes her and his fingers push in deeper still.

Ioan tugs Alice’s dress higher, pulling it up out of Matthew’s way. She moans between them, Matthew’s tongue inside and against her, Ioan’s tongue tangling with hers. Ioan’s hand slips higher, bringing her dress with it, his hand beneath the material, against her skin, until it covers the lacy fabric of her bra. She whimpers and her head falls back, gasping for air as she breaks the kiss.

“Likes that,” Ioan whispers, wrapping his other arm around Alice’s waist. “Don’t you, love?”

She slumps further against him, her fingers stroking the back of his neck, burying the soft sounds Matthew elicits from her in Ioan’s hungry mouth. Her heel digs into Matthew’s shoulder blade, urging him closer, wanting more.

”She sweet, Matthew? Wet and hot on your tongue?”

“Fuck,” Matthew pants against her skin, his breath overheating her sensitive flesh. “Tastes like heaven.”

“God,” Alice groans, her body shuddering and slumping further against Ioan as the leg supporting her goes weak. “Matthew.” His fingers tease her flesh, stroking lightly without ever sliding inside her. She bites her lower lip and moans. “Please.”

“Please, love?” Ioan slides his hand to her breast, squeezing it gently, teasing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Please what? You want him to make you come? Want him to fuck you?”

“I-Ioan.” She shivers violently, panting through parted lips.

“Mm, Angel,” he breathes as he presses against her, his erection hard against her arse. “Matthew and I are going to take such care of you. You want him, Angel? You want him inside you?”

“God, yes. Please. Please, Matthew.” She thrusts against Matthew’s mouth, his fingers. “Want.”

Matthew hums with soft satisfaction, his teeth closing around her clit, teasing it between them.

“Fuck. Oh. Oh, fuck.” Alice’s body trembles, jerking against Matthew’s tongue.

“That’s my girl,” Ioan encourages softly. “Come for him. Let him taste you, Angel.”

Her breath rasps, her chest heaving as she comes. Matthew pulls back slowly and then stands, leaning in and crowding her between them as he kisses Ioan, the wet taste of Alice on his tongue. She turns her head, licking the creases of their mouths, tasting herself on Matthew’s lips.

“Bedroom, I think,” Ioan murmurs against Matthew’s mouth, smiling as Matthew and Alice both nod their agreement. He pulls away and takes Alice’s hand, leaving her to catch Matthew’s. “Get us somewhere horizontal.”

**

Alice sprawls on the bed, tumbled there by Ioan’s skilled hands, her dress in an inelegant heap on the floor. She watches as Ioan unbuttons Matthew’s shirt, hands smoothing over the flesh he bares, fingers teasing against the dark hair that shadow’s Matthew’s chest. He kisses Matthew, mouth open and hungry, groaning softly. “Taste like my girl, Matthew.”

Alice echoes Matthew’s groan, her fingers slipping down to the sensitive wet flesh between her thighs as Ioan guides Matthew’s shirt to the floor to join her dress. Matthew steals a kiss from Ioan; his tongue pushing past parted lips, hips rolling up as Ioan unfastens the buckle of Matthew’s belt.

“He’s so lovely, Ioan.” Alice’s voice is thick, breathless and hungry.

“You like him, love?” Ioan eases Matthew’s trousers past his slim hips, pushing them down his thighs. “You want him?”

She groans roughly, her back arching as she pushes her fingers deeper.

“What d’you think, Matthew?” Ioan’s hand curves over Matthew’s cock, stroking it through his boxers. “Think she wants to feel you now? Wants you inside her?”

“Fuck, Ioan.” Matthew breathes, his voice hitching as he thrusts against Ioan’s hand.

“Mm.” Ioan licks Matthew’s lower lip then catches it between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. “The general idea, yes. Only want you to fuck Alice. Want to see you slide this cock of yours-” Ioan squeezes gently, earning another one of Matthew’s groans. “Inside my girl.”

Alice whimpers softly, biting her lower lip, her hips rising off the bed. Matthew looks over at her, his blue eyes bright with heat. “Want me, Alice?”

“Yes,” she groans thickly. “Fuck, yes, Matthew.”

Ioan laughs softly and guides Matthew’s boxers to the floor, his hand grazing Matthew’s cock. Matthew gasps and jerks forward, his cock rigid and flushed.

“C’mon, Matthew.” Alice calls softly, her wet fingers painting an invitation on her inner thighs.

Matthew crawls up the bed, nibbling a hot trail from Alice’s ankle to her hip. She breathes roughly, a hint of laughter in her voice as his lips skim her stomach.

“Want you inside me.”

Matthew moans against her skin, his hot breath and teeth teasing across one hard, tight nipple as he settles his knees between her spread legs.

“So hard for me.” She runs her thumb over the head of his cock. Her voice is low and husky, playing smooth counterpoint to Matthew’s low groan as his hands tease over her breast.

“Two of you act as if you’ve not done this before.” Ioan’s teasing comment carries no heat as he sits on the edge of the bed beside them. His fingers graze Alice’s cheek before he reaches for the drawer of the bedside table. Alice smiles at him, her eyes hot as he opens the condom.

“You going to put it on him, Ioan?”

Matthew groans again, senses overloaded as his fingers catch Alice’s nipples and tighten, causing her to echo the sound.

Ioan laughs, his own voice thick with want. “Seems to like that idea, no?” He opens the condom and settles it against Matthew’s cock, sheathing the hard flesh in long strokes. Matthew’s muscles tighten, thrusting into Ioan’s hand.

“C-c’mon, mate,” Matthew pants roughly. “You’re _killin’_ me.”

“No patience, Rhys.” Ioan shakes his head as he strokes Matthew one last time. “Want inside my girl, eh?”

“Yes.” Matthew nods as Ioan pulls his hand away. Matthew lowers himself to the bed, one hand guiding his cock inside Alice as the other tangles in her hair, his mouth hot on hers as he kisses her, tongue and cock both thrusting into her wet heat.

Alice moans, thrusting up to meet him, one leg snaking around both of his, curving over his hips to pull him deeper. Matthew obliges, increasing his pace to match the frantic thrusts of her heel digging into his arse.

“God,” Ioan groans softly, the sound penetrating the hungry, desperate gasps that break out between kisses. Alice’s mouth open and wet from Matthew’s tongue. “So fucking gorgeous.” His own shirt is unbuttoned, his hand rubbing against the bulge of his erection. “Going to make her come again, Matthew? Going to fuck my beautiful girl until she comes all around you.”

“Fuck,” Matthew pants, his body tensing. “Fuck, Ioan.”

“You want to come for him, Alice, love? Want to tighten around him? Come all over Matthew’s prick?”

Alice moans, biting her lower lip, distorting the sound to a soft whimper. Her body shudders, shivering as Matthew shifts closer, pushes deeper, thrusting into her with a rough grunt of need.

She comes, gasping, her body jerking hard. Matthew huffs a desperate breath as she convulse, muscles tightening around him. He thrusts again, fighting the friction as he comes, burying himself inside her.

**

Alice shudders almost violently as Matthew eases out of her, only Ioan’s gentle touch easing the grip of her legs around him. Matthew kisses her and moves away, disposing of the condom as Ioan moves into his abandoned spot, replaces Matthew’s kisses with ones of his own.

Her return kisses are light, sensation overriding all her nerve endings. She traces Ioan’s collarbone lightly with her finger then eases away, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

“You hard, Ioan?” She bites her lip again, this time to suppress the knowing smirk that comes in answer to Ioan’s frustrated groan of a response. “You want to fuck him?”

Ioan groans again, his hips rolling down against the mattress beneath him. Matthew sits down beside him, stroking his hand down Ioan’s back as Ioan moves forward to plant kisses along Alice’s stomach, leaving a damp trail on her skin. She watches Ioan as well, her hand smoothing his hair back.

Moving in slowly, Matthew slides his tongue along Alice’s skin until it tangles with Ioan’s, stealing the kisses away. Ioan turns his head, his body, reaching out to pull Matthew closer.

Their bodies touch, legs tangling and suddenly Ioan’s no longer capable of teasing or waiting. He deepens their kiss, tongue pushing hard past Matthew’s parted lips.

His hands slide over Matthew’s bare torso, up to his shoulders then down to his arse, the balls of his fingers pressing hard, demanding as he thrusts against him.

“Fuck him,” Alice murmurs, her eyes locked on the two of them, so close but in another world. “C’mon, Ioan. Fuck him.”

Both men groan, the sound muffled against the kiss. Alice shifts on the bed to give them room, sliding over as Ioan’s hands guide Matthew onto his stomach then up to his knees. “Like this, love?” Ioan asks. His voice is thick and his eyes never leave the slope of Matthew’s back, the curve of his arse. “Fuck him like this?”

Matthew shudders, thrusting back toward Ioan. Alice’s response is a low whimper as she fumbles for another condom, pressing it into Ioan’s hand.

“You want to get our boy all ready, Alice?” Ioan opens and rolls on the condom then returns one hand to Matthew’s hip, letting the other trail close to Alice’s fingers as she paints a swath of lube across the tight muscle of Matthew’s arse, teases it with the wet tip of her finger.

“F-fuck,” Matthew pants.

“Yes, as I said,” Ioan agrees with a laugh. “Got a bit of a one-track mind, Rhys.” His fingers follow the path of Alice’s then go further, pushing one finger inside him, feeling Matthew’s body constrict as he penetrates him.

“O-oh.” Matthew shudders again and thrusts back, urging Ioan deeper. Instead, Ioan eases his finger free, ignoring Matthew’s protest as he guides his cock to Matthew’s arse and pushes inside.

“B-better?” Ioan groans as he thrusts, burying himself in the tight heat. “D-don’ you think?”

“Oh, God.” Matthew moans, his fingers curling in the sheets as every push of Ioan’s hips drives him deeper. “F-fuck, Ioan.”

Ioan’s hands flex against Matthew’s hips, nails digging into his sensitive skin. There are dark red trails down Matthew’s back, mementos left by Alice’s nails. Ioan leans forward and traces one with his tongue. Matthew jerks hard at the contact, his hand reaching out blindly. Ioan watches Alice catch it then repeats the gesture, thrusting hard as Matthew bucks back against him.

“So gorgeous.” Alice’s voice is soft as she stretches out beside them, her hand still caught in Matthew’s grip. Her free hand curves over Ioan’s arse, rubbing the taut flesh and parting it, her slick fingers pushing past the ring of muscle and sliding inside him.

“Holy fuck.” Ioan follows the curse with a low rumble of Welsh, his body caught in a pendulum of motion – forward into Matthew then back, hard against Alice’s hand, wanting more, deeper.

“Fucking him, Matthew.” Alice whispers in Matthew’s ear. “Should see him, taking it up the arse while he’s fucking you.”

Matthew groans roughly, his hand trembling in Alice’s grip, his other arm shaking with the effort of supporting him. Ioan echoes his groan, fingers leaving welts in Matthew’s skin as he comes.

Matthew shudders, his body tightening for a moment before he sinks down onto the bed. Ioan follows him down, lying on Matthew’s back, both of them hot and sweat-slick.

Alice eases her fingers free of Ioan and moves in closer to them as Ioan reaches out to touch her.

“Soon ‘s I can move,” Ioan assures her with a slight nod. “Gon’ kiss you for inviting Matthew ‘long.”

“Mmm,” Alice agrees. “Soon as you can move, we should all move to the shower.”

“She’s bloody insatiable,” Matthew offers, his voice rough and muffled.

“To get clean, you wanker,” Alice laughs and moves closer still, kissing Matthew in the hollow beneath his ear. “Though, since you mentioned it…”  



End file.
